


My Bro, My Hero

by KirigayaKyuu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Child!Bucky, Family, Gen, M/M, Older Brother! Steve, child!Tony
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirigayaKyuu/pseuds/KirigayaKyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ditengah malam, Steve diberi kejutan oleh kehadiran dua mahkluk mungil dari orang tuanya. Steve/Tony Steve/Bucky Kakak!Steve Adek!Tony&Bucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Bro, My Hero

Pintu mahoni dibuka menganga, menampilkan dua sosok orang dewasa kepala empat dibalik sana.

"Steve~ we're home~"

Mendengar suara agak familier, surai pirang menyembul dari ruang tamu, tersenyum sambil berjalan mendekati tamu baru datang.

"Hi mom, dad." Bibir ranum mengecup pipi kedua orang—yang ternyata ayah-ibunya. Ia melirik jam di pergelangan kiri. "Tumben pulang selarut ini? Ada meeting mendadak?"

Replika si pemuda—namun versi perempuannya—terkekeh. Menoleh kebelakang tubuhnya. Pria yang garis wajahnya menunjukkan kesan berwibawa ikut-ikutan gelagat istri tercinta. Steve Rogers, 16 tahun, mengernyit bingung dengan tingkah laku layaknya abege mereka berdua.

"We have a present for you,"

Sosok asing bertubuh mungil sedikit-demi-sedikit mengintip. Ada dua. Steve kembali mengernyit bingung.

"I-itu… anak kecil, kan, dad?"

Ya, Steve. Siapapun tahu kalau sosok yang muncul dari balik badan kedua orang tuanya adalah anak kecil. Atau mungkin, balita.

"Yes! Dad mengusulkan untuk mengadopsi mereka berdua sejak lama… and… voila! Akhirnya di adopsi juga!" jelas Sarah—ibunya Steve—exited. Bahu mungilnya di rangkul sang suami.

Steve geming, lalu ambil inisiatif setelah Joseph—ayahnya—melangkah memasuki rumah, meninggalkan 2 anak barunya dan anak lamanya (lel) di pintu depan. "Kalian bisa kenalan diruang tamu, kan? Dad and mom mau mandi dulu ya, Steve."

Senyum kembali ia torehkan. "Um, hai! Ayo kesini, kita kenalan dulu, yuk?" ia menatap lembut dua anak dibalik kaki ibunya.

Orang tuanya melenggang pergi, Steve nyengir melihat tingkah mereka—lagi. Lalu kembali menatap dua mahkluk unyu dihadapannya.

"Jadi kalian mau memberitahuku nama kalian?"

Malu-malu kucing, anak bersurai eboni yang memeluk plushie maju selangkah. Senyum malu tampil bersamaan dengan semburat kemerahan. "A-aku… namaku Tony…" ia tersipu malu saat Steve mengelus surainya.

"Hai Tony, aku Steve—Kakak baru mu yang akan menyayangimu selalu," bibir ranum senyum tulus, Tony merasa ada yang menggelitik di bawah perutnya.

"cough cough"

"Ada apa, Tony? Ada yang sakit?" kerut wajah Steve tampak khawatir setelah melihat Tony batuk. Naluri ke-Kakak-annya switch on.

"Aku tidak apa-ap—cough"

"Kau tampaknya sedang 'tidak apa-apa' Tony," lengan besar nun hangat menyentuh dahi mungil Tony. "Agak hangat. Nanti habis makan minum obat, ya?"

Tony mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ah. Betapa perhatiannya Kakaknya ini.

Steve melirik anak satu lagi yang tampaknya tidak begitu peduli. Tatapannya kosong kedepan. Manik hazelnya seakan tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan. Ia bahkan tidak terlihat seperti anak-anak seumurannya—jarang senyum, pendiam. Atau mungkin dia sedang beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya? Entah.

"Dan kau? Siapa namamu?" Steve berbicara pada anak itu.

"Bucky." Jawabnya singkat, jelas, dan padat.

Seakan mengerti jawaban barusan mengisyaratkannya untuk tidak bertanya lebih, Steve nyengir canggung kemudian menggenggam tangan kedua anak itu. Menuntunnya ke ruang tamu.

"Okay. Siapa yang suka susu coklat hangat?"

********

continue?

cerita yang saia buat karena melihat suatu fanart :v dimana mini tony dan mini bucky rebutan kakak :v kakaknya itu steve :v iseng" berhadiah, jadilah short uncotinuos(?) (Lel) fic ini :v lanjut or no? Draft soalnya udh siap tinggal ketik wkwkwk :v

Sign, Kirigaya Kyuu


End file.
